E-Z Listening Disc
First Released: 1987 (Show All) Tracks: 19 Label: US: Ryko Track Listing #Gates Of Steel (2:55) #Girl U Want (4:58) #Come Back Jonee (3:10) #Whip It (2:58) #That's Good (3:36) #Jerking Back and Forth (3:09) #The 4th Dimension (3:49) #Shout (Hello Kitty) (4:09) #Mongoloid (5:05) #Pity You (3:23) #Goin' Under (3:06) #Swelling, Itching Brain (4:12) #Jurisdiction Of Luv (3:41) #Peek-A-Boo (4:26) #Satisfaction (4:09) #Space Junk (2:38) #Time Out For Fun (3:21) #It's A Beautiful World (3:12) #Jocko Homo (3:36) Personnel DEVO *Bob Casale - keyboards *Gerald V. Casale - bass guitar, keybass *Bob Mothersbaugh - lead guitar *Mark Mothersbaugh - keyboards *Alan Myers - drums Trivia * Mark said in the 70's he used a "frequency analyzer" to change the sound of a couple of Muzak songs he ripped off. Google books preview of pages 203-204, Elevator Music: A Surreal History of Muzak©, Easy-Listening, and Other Moodsong© By Joseph Lanza. 2004 revised edition. " Mothersbaugh...a devout elevator music fan, explains how what he calls his "inframusic" came about. Muzak helped me shape my musical politics. When I heard Muzak versions of the Beatles, the Byrds, and Bob Dylan, my goal was to do the same to my own music before anyone else did. Our E-Z Listening Disc has an interesting history... I ripped a couple of things right off an easy-listening channel and put them through a frequency analyzer. It became this bizarre robotic version of Muzak-type songs. WE WERE MUTATING MUZAK! ...The first E-Z (cassette) sold out so fast that we did a second volume a couple of years later. Rock and Roll is so bankrupt that, out of desperation, they'll be mining those territories." '' Later DEVO made EZ versions of Devo tracks that were played back before Devo shows to replace the popular rock recordings that venues would choose to play. Some of these EZ Devo tracks may employ the frequency analyzer. * This is the only album on which you can hear Devo's Casio M10 with the "Real World Interfaces" modifications. * This single-disc collection omits the second EZ listening version of Shout. * This disc collects the two Club DEVO releases, ''E-Z Listening Muzak (1981) and E-Z Listening Muzak Vol. 2 (1984). The Club DEVO volumes were scheduled to be reissued on CD and vinyl in 2016, adding an EZ version of "Human Rocket." * In 1989 Club DEVO reissued the EZ LISTENING MUZAK - Vol. 1 & 2 cassettes through DEVO's new label, Enigma. A picture of David's head replaced that of Alan Myers. * The copyrighted word "Muzak" does not appear on Rykodisk's release but does on the Club DEVO and Futurismo releases. All three releases feature different packaging artwork. * The CD cover and booklet adapt [http://exitmagazine.net/page.php?id=29 the art of Adam Parfrey and George Petros ,] from the underground magazine [http://exitmagazine.net/index.php EXIT]. Contents page. EXIT magazine issue number three, ©1987. "Devo's newest musical product is called the E-Z Listening Disc, Has covers and a book by EXIT, and is available from RYKODISC..." exitmagazine.net website by Robert Lund. * The CD cover illustration of the M-51 galaxy is an adapted front cover of EXIT issue 3Exitmagazine.net, Exit Magazine - Issue 3. "Galaxy M-51 Around Hitler & Manson". front cover. by Adam Parfrey & George Petros, which included art by Mark. * These tracks have been actually used as muzak by a variety of corporate clients. For decades, the Weather Channel has regularly broadcast them, often with their "On The 8's" local weather reports.YouTube. "TWC Local on the 8s from September 2005 #23". uploaded by MrDaniel789. Another LOT8s from September 2005 primetime. References External Links : E-Z Listening Disc (Master Release) -- Discogs : E-Z Listening Disc (Release group) -- MusicBrainz : E-Z Listening Disc (Overview) -- AllMusic : E-Z Listening Disc -- Wikipedia Category:EZ listening "muzak" Category:Alternate song versions Category:Compilation album